tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tidmouth
Tidmouth, Island of Sodor |year_opened = 1910 |managed_by = * Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway * North Western Railway |lines = * The Main Line * The Loop Line * The Little Western |no_of_platforms = * 5 * 2 |next = Knapford Lower Tidmouth Haultraugh Town Square }} Tidmouth is a borough situated on the River Tid Estuary on Sodor's west coast. With a population of 35,000 as of 1951, it is the largest town on Sodor. It is home to the headquarters of the North Western Railway and the mainline sheds. History ''The Railway Series'' Tidmouth's rise and development is mainly due to the enterprise of the drainage company A. W. Dry & Co. The harbour, which is deep and well sheltered, has been known for centuries as a safe place in which to ride out storms. Until the 1880s, however, access from the land was only possible on foot or by pack-pony. The valley of the Tid, northeast behind the town, is peculiar in that it is narrow and enclosed by precipitous cliffs; and being throughout on a higher level, the river falls sharply before reaching the sea. Even now there are only footpaths along the valley. Until well on into the 19th Century, it was a rough place, the haunt of smugglers who alternated as fishermen and who had developed their special kippering process, the secret of which is still jealously preserved today. A. W. Dry & Co. faced considerable opposition when wishing to use the harbour as a base for operations in the Knapford area. Boat building, however, was among their various activities and they had produced a new design of fishing boat which fortunately found favour with the Tidmouth men. This together with judicious "sweeteners" eventually opened the door to an amicable arrangement. Supplies and equipment for the drainage project could then be brought in by sea and conveyed along a coastal road built for the purpose round the headland. By 1905, the Ulfstead Mining Company had become dissatisfied with Knapford as a port and adopted A. W. Dry's suggestion of extending their tramway along this coastal road to Tidmouth and Mr. Topham Hatt, a young engineer from Swindon who had lately joined A. W. Dry's staff, built some light steam locomotives for them. All went well and trade boomed until an Autumn gale in 1908 destroyed the road and the tramway with it. Trade was disrupted and the numbers of miners were thrown out of work. The situation was desperate. A. W. Dry had a large interest in the mines and had not yet been paid in full for the drainage work done. With the help of a Treasury Loan they put unemployed miners to work under Mr. Topham Hatt's direction, cutting a railway tunnel through the ridge south of Tidmouth and laying a railway directly from Tidmouth to Knapford. The Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway was formed in 1910. Amalgamation with the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway followed in 1912 and brought fresh trade to Tidmouth. But it was only when the double track NWR was completed in 1916, connecting Tidmouth at last with the outside world, that its potential as a harbour was realised and its development could really begin. The town's growth as a port and industrial centre has been phenomenal and it rapidly became the Island's commercial capital. However, it still retains many marks of its uncouth origins and is not attractive to tourists. Nevertheless, those ramblers who are bold and dedicated enough to scramble up the steep path beside the Falls of Tid will be rewarded in the valley beyond, which is a place of awesome splendour. Mention of the Falls is a further reminder of Messrs A. W. Dry's enterprise. In 1906, by harnessing the Falls of Tid, Tidmouth became the first town in Sodor to be lit by electricity. Tidmouth received a Royal Charter to become a Borough in 1918. The North Western Railway moved their main Motive Power Depot and Administrative Headquarters to here from Vicarstown in 1925. The station, known as the "Big Station", has an all-over glass roof spanning four terminal lines and a "through road" leading to Duck's Branch Line. It contains the Fat Controller's main office and is the station where HM Queen Elizabeth II visited Sodor. The Express departs and returns from here every day. ''Thomas & Friends'' Though Tidmouth is still in the television series, it has been replaced by Knapford as the biggest station and by Brendam as Sodor's main port. Lower Tidmouth and Tidmouth Hault have also been seen in episodes. The town has appeared regularly since the thirteenth series with the introduction of the Tidmouth Town Square, which appears to have replaced Tidmouth Station. The station is depicted as having two platforms and three through roads, covered by a glass roof. Appearances Railway Series= * 'James the Red Engine' - James and the Top-Hat, James and the Bootlace and James and the Express * 'Troublesome Engines' - Henry and the Elephant, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed and Percy Runs Away * 'Henry the Green Engine' - Coal, Gordon's Whistle and Percy and the Trousers * 'Gordon the Big Engine' - Paint Pots and Queens * 'Percy the Small Engine' - Duck Takes Charge * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Gordon Goes Foreign and The Fat Controller's Engines * 'The Twin Engines' - "Hullo Twins!" and The Missing Coach * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Stepney's Special and Bowled Out * 'Main Line Engines' - Buzz, Buzz, Wrong Road and Edward's Exploit * 'Small Railway Engines' - Ballast * 'Enterprising Engines' - Tenders for Henry * 'Oliver the Western Engine' - Resource and Sagacity and Bulgy * 'Really Useful Engines' - Triple Header * 'James and the Diesel Engines' - Old Stuck-Up, Crossed Lines and Fire-Engine * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine' - Better Late Than Never * 'Gordon the High-Speed Engine' - High-Speed Gordon and Smokescreen * 'Henry and the Express' - Out of Puff, Overhaul and Henry Sees Red * 'Wilbert the Forest Engine' - Wired-Up * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Edward and the Cabbages and Golden Jubilee * 'Thomas and Victoria' - Eels on Wheels * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Thomas and the Swan, Buffer Bashing , Gordon's Fire Service and Centenary Companion Volumes * '''1976' - Famous Engines * 1984 - Thomas's Christmas Party * 1986 - Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 1995 - Percy the Small Engine and the Scarf }} |-|Television Series= * 'Series 20' - Blown Away * 'Series 21' - Terence Breaks the Ice Specials * '''2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2001 - A Special Story About Thomas, A Special Story about the Fire Engine! and A Special Story About Harold * 2011 - Bird Talk Books * 2004 - Gordon Trivia * During Clive Spong's time as illustrator, the station was usually incorrectly depicted as having six terminal roads, with the "through" road outside the station's glass roof. * The town's motto is "Industry and Progress". Tidmouth's Coat of Arms features a smith's hammer and tongs, a lymphad, three herrings and a wheel. These cover all of Tidmouth's titles to importance: shipping, transport, fishing and engineering. The coat of arms was suggested by George Awdry. Merchandise * LEGO * Wooden Railway de:Tidmouth es:Tidmouth he:טידמת' pl:Tidmouth ru:Тидмут Category:Stations Category:Inhabited areas Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western Category:The Main Line Category:Landmarks Category:The Loop Line Category:Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway Category:Villages Category:Buildings Category:Sodor Roadways